Smiles
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Hinata is pretty sure that those smiles are going to be the death of him. KomaHina. Oneshot.


Hajime Hinata doesn't know what he's doing, but Komaeda is smiling and there's a picnic set up in his room and, despite the overall weirdness of the situation, it actually looks pretty good.

But that doesn't mean it's not weird.

"How did you get in here?" Hinata asks. He did forget to lock the door a few times, but he was certain that he locked it the last time he left. The only possible way that Komaeda could have gotten in was by already being in there when Hinata left – which is weird and disturbing in and of itself – or by picking the lock.

"The door wasn't shut all the way," Komaeda says. He's still smiling. It's the smile that makes it better, because no matter how insane Komaeda might be, his smile is probably one of the most calming things in the world. "You really should take more care, Hinata-kun."

Hinata doesn't respond to that, because he's pretty sure that he shut the door all the way, but instead inspects the picnic closer. Komaeda must have really raided the grocery store, because there are a lot of things spread onto the faded, red-and-white checkered blanket. And there's a picnic basket sitting off to the side, visibly overflowing.

"So," Hinata says. "Why are we gathering in my room?"

"I wouldn't call it a gathering," Komaeda says. "It's just for me and you, after all. I would say it's more of a… well, if you would allow me to call it so, Hinata-kun, a-"

"A date?" Hinata asks, because he's pretty sure that's what Komaeda was going to say and he'd prefer to not inch around it for hours. Because while Komaeda can be straightforward, he can also be incredibly down on himself, and from what Hinata knows about Komaeda, suggesting that he's going on a date with a Super High School Level… whatever Hinata happens to be, he's still not sure yet, would be blasphemy. And Hinata just wants to get it out there.

Komaeda nods. To be honest, Hinata's not all that sure how he feels about this, but… Komaeda seems to be in a fairly normal mood at the moment, and he doesn't want to send him spiraling into insanity when he's being nice and happy and dragged all this food up to Hinata's hut. So, he sighs.

"Alright," he said. "We can call it a date."

Komaeda smiles that smile again, and Hinata feels himself blushing a little. It's weird. It's just a smile, for Christ's sake, but the combination of the smile and the whole 'date' thing have made it something different. He looks at the food again.

"Oh, you must be hungry, I'm so sorry, Hinata-kun," Komaeda says, crouching down, clearing a spot for Hinata on one side of the blanket. Hinata sits down, crosslegged, watching as Komaeda kneels on the floor, digging through the picnic basket. Hinata feels weird just sitting there, but he's not quite sure what else he would do, so he does.

Except when it looks like he's just going to be sitting on this blanket alone, with food surrounding him and Komaeda kneeling off of the blanket, watching him.

He leans over, pushing some bottles of soda off of the blanket, and points. "Sit there," he says. "It's not a date if you're just kneeling there watching. That's called creepy."

Komaeda's eyes sparkle and he seems to be at a loss for words, kneeling on the blanket and handing Hinata a sandwich. Hinata peels back the bread to see nothing out of the ordinary – though Komaeda is acting normal now, it doesn't mean that he was earlier while preparing all this food, and Hinata wants to be prepared – and takes a bite. And…

And, well, nothing. It's just a sandwich. There is absolutely nothing special about it. Actually, it's a little dry. He reaches over Komaeda to grab one of the bottles of soda he pushed to the side earlier.

"Oh no Hinata-kun, I should have realized you'd be thirsty," Komaeda frets, going off on something that Hinata, to be honest, isn't really paying attention to. He shrugs and drinks half of the bottle in one drink, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. Komaeda is still talking about how 'Hinata-kun must have been thirsty' and 'I should have realized' and, to be honest, 'Hinata-kun' is getting sort of annoyed.

This date, if you could really call it that, is not very romantic. And while Hinata isn't quite sure if he wants a romantic relationship with Komaeda, if it's a date, it should be romantic. That's what dates _are. _Otherwise, it's just hanging out. So, he puts down the sandwich, and, making sure that the door is closed, grabs onto Komaeda's shoulders. Komaeda looks at him, and Hinata, before he can lose his nerve, kisses him, closing his eyes.

Because that's what you do on dates. Also, because he's pretty sure that Komaeda will lose his train of thought and he's sick of hearing how thirsty he must have been.

When he opens his eyes and sees Komaeda, frozen, a blush rising on his cheeks, eyes sparkling, he leans back.

"Can you hand me another soda?" he asks. Komaeda manages to find what it takes to move again and nods, handing him another bottle of soda, their hands brushing a little. Hinata feels a slight blush rise on his face, and then Komaeda recovers enough to smile.

Hinata is pretty sure that those smiles are going to be the death of him.

* * *

**Komaeda is so hard to write but at least Hinata's your semi-normal teenage boy most of the time so that balanced it out a little bit? But um, anyway, this was written on request of queeryuki on tumblr, who wanted a cute fluffy komahina so that's what she got! Yeah I apologize for Komaeda it's a good thing it's not in his point of view because um wow this was hard enough as was.**


End file.
